The Twilight Diaries
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: The Cullen's plus Lexi, Stefan and Damon are all part of an organization that puts a stop to all the testing and touring the vampires. They help the vampires heal and send them back to their families or adopt them into their own. But can they help newly rescued Elena Gilbert who is so shy and quiet she doesn't speak a word or trust anyone?
1. Saving Elena

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG WITH THIS STORY, I'VE HAD A LOT GOING ON. BUT FINALLY IT'S HERE! My New TVD/TWILIGHT CROSSOVER STORY. PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT!**

* * *

It was dark, only a dim light in the hallway shown through. It was cold, no windows to let sunshine in, no heater, nothing but dark and cold is what Elena's Gilbert felt as she sat in the cell hiding under the small cot she had inside.

The sound of the door opened and she gasped quietly She moved so far back she was almost one with the wall. She held her breath as she squeezed her eyes shut. "He" he was back. He was going to experiment and torture her more.

"You check this section and I'll check the other one. Damon, we have to hurry."

That was a female voice Elena did not recognize. Who was this Damon guy she was speaking to? Were they "his" helpers? Were they moving her again? Were they just coming to get her, then bring her to him? She gulped and tried as hard has possible to move and hide herself. She could hear footsteps and a small light shining on the floor.

The man she guessed was Damon stopped in front of her cell. He shined the flashlight inside and moved it around looking for her.

"I can hear you, you know, I know you're in there somewhere." He spoke.

She held back the gasp and whimper.

Suddenly he literally broke down the cell door and stepped inside. He shined his flashlight right on her. "There you are."

Elena gasped and whimpered, trying even harder to scramble backwards, away from this new man. She started to hyperventilate as tears filled her eyes.

"Come on, don't be scared. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you. It's what I do." He started walking closer to her.

She let out a scream and started to panic worse.

"Wow, you've got a set of lungs on you. You've got to be amazing in bed. Once we get out of here I can show you a good time."

Elena screamed again. She was now in a full blown panic attack.

They both heard running footsteps appeared. It was a female. She stopped and looked to them.

"Damon, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I was just using my charm to get her out of here." Damon smirked.

Lexi groaned and rolled her eyes. "Your charm has never helped us before! Look, we're running out of time. Go check the rest of this section and I'll help her."

"Whatever." Damon left, which calmed Elena down slightly. She always did better with females, but she was still scared.

"It's ok, Sweetie. He's gone. I promise he won't hurt you."

Elena didn't move or show any signs that she even heard her.

Lexi took in her appearance. She was covered in dirt and her clothes were covered in dirt and had holes in them. Her hair was messy and full of knots. She knew she wouldn't have wounds because her body would heal it. But she was traumatized greatly.

"Listen, Sweetie, my name is Lexi, I am part of an organization that rescues vampires from places like this. I'm here to save you."

Save her? The girl, Lexi, was here to save her? Was it possible? She slowly and fearfully crawled out from under the bed and then stopped. What if it was a trap?

"I know you're scared, but I promise you everything is ok now. Dr. WItmore can't hurt you anymore. I know it's a lot to ask, Honey, but you've got to trust me. I can take you somewhere safe. I can help reunite you with your family, or if you don't have any more living family I can help you find a wonderful loving family to stay with."

As Lexi spoke Elena slowly crawled closer and closer to Lexi until finally she was out of the cell next to her. Lexi knelt down. "Do you think you can stand and walk?"

Before Elena could answer a male's voice cut her off. "I checked this section and the rest of this place, there is nobody else in here. Let's just get this sexy thing back to the house. Oh look, you got her out of the cell."

Elena screamed once more and scrambled backwards into the cell.

Lexi sighed. "Damon!"

"Oops."

"Go wait by the car."

Damon did as she said. Lexi sighed and looked for the girl. "It's ok. He's gone. You can come out."

Elena slowly walked back out of the cell.

"Hey, that's better. Come on lets get you out of here."

Elena nodded and followed Lexi out of the building. She was happy to see it was night outside. She didn't have a daylight ring.

Lexi and Elena got in the car and Damon drove away. Elena didn't know where they were taking her, but Lexi promised to save her so at least she was away from "him".

* * *

**A/N what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at_**"hopelessromanticgurl" **_

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at_**"Marie Drummond Romance Writer"**_


	2. Rough Start

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks for all your reviews on the first chapter. Glad everyone liked it. Here is the next chapter. **

* * *

After driving for a while they pulled up in front of this large pure glass house.

"Welcome to your new home." Damon said.

Elena bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Don't worry, you're safe here." Lexi said.

Damon got out and in a flash he was back inside.

"YAY THE NEW GIRL IS HERE!" a voice screamed.

Elena whimpered softly.

"It's ok. That's Alice, she's harmless."

Elena just looked at the house like it was going to come alive and attack her.

Lexi sighed. "What if I go inside and I make sure nobody bothers us, I'll help you get settled and then when you're ready you can meet everyone."

Elena nodded.

"If I go inside, promise you won't run away?"

Elena nodded.

Lexi got out of the car and went inside.

Elena waited a few minutes and then Lexi came back out.

Sighing Elena knew this was the moment of truth. This was either going to be really good, or really bad.

Elena followed Lexi into the large house. After closing and locking the door Lexi turned to Elena. "There are a few things we need to do first to help you get settled. I'll stay with you the entire time."

Elena whimpered, but nodded. Lexi led her into this small room that looked like an office. Behind the desk was a tall man that could have easily been mistaken for an Angel.

"Hey, Carlisle, we're ready." Lexi said.

"Wonderful, have a seat ladies." The man Carlisle said with a smile.

Elena sat down on the chair in front of the desk, next to Lexi.

"Welcome, My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen I'm the head of this organization. You can call me Carlisle. Now the first thing we need to do is get you into the system. I'm just going to ask you a few questions and you answer them the best you can."

Elena nodded.

"First, what's your full name?"

Elena just looked down at her hands.

Carlisle and Lexi sighed. Most vampires they had rescued were shy and quiet for the while, but they always spoke. It was starting to worry them that she wasn't speaking.

"What's your birthday?"

Again, Elena said nothing.

"How old are you?"

Carlisle sighed when she still say anything. This was getting them nowhere. "What if we skip this part until you're up for speaking. The next thing we'd have to do is examine you and make sure none of the harm that was done to you was permanent."

Elena curled up into a ball protecting her body from being touched as she whimpered and shook her head. She hated the word exam, that's what "he" called it before he'd torture her. Lexi had promised to take her away from that, she should have known better than to trust her. She should have known better than to leave with her. Not knowing what else to do Elena spoke. She rocked back and forth and muttered "Don't touch me, please don't touch me." Over and over again.

Sighing Carlisle looked to Lexi, who shrugged. She was the most shut down and frightened vampire they had ever rescued.

"This isn't helping anyone and it's only making her more upset. Why don't we skip this and she can come back when she is ready."

Lexi nodded. "Come on, Sweetie, let's get out of here."

Elena nodded and followed Lexi out of the room and into the bathroom. "I'm sure you'd like to shower." Lexi said gently. "Once your finished I'll have some fresh clean clothes for you to put on."

Elena shook her head and stepped back outside the bathroom. Lexi sighed again. This girl was petrified of everything and everyone. How could they possibly help her? "You can do this by yourself if you want. I'll wait outside." Lexi tried again.

Tears filled Elena's eyes as she shook her head. She continued to back up until she hit a wall.

Lexi knew it was important for this girl to shower, but would it be better to force her and then comfort her later? That could kill any chance she had of getting this girl to trust her. "Are you hungry?" Lexi asked.

Elena nodded. Finally, she spoke. "Blood?"

"We have some. Follow me."

Lexi led her into the kitchen. She went into the fridge and pulled out a blood bag. Elena saw it and scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

Lexi giggled. "You're just like, him. Would you prefer animal blood?"

Elena nodded, unsure of who she was like, but she didn't care.

Lexi put the bag back and grabbed a bottle of something red, and handed it to Elena. She took it and drank it happily. Lexi smiled. Finally, something she wasn't scared of. Elena ended up having a lot more bottles and drank until she was full.

As Elena went to the sink to wash her hands and face of blood Lexi took this moment to talk to Carlisle without Elena hearing.

"Carlisle, there is no way you're getting a statement out of her. She's too shut down. We need to just let her be for a while."

"I agree, let her meet the others and then just leave her alone and let her explore."

"Ok."

Elena turned off the sink and went back over. Lexi couldn't help but wonder why she was afraid of showers, but not sinks?

"Time to meet everyone else. Don't worry, I'll stay with you the entire time."

Elena nodded. She followed Lexi to the living room where all the guys were watching spots.

"Guys, this a new member of our family. Honey, this is Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Damon, who you've met, Matt, my boyfriend, Tyler, Alaric, but we call him Ric, and Jeremy."

Elena's eyes went wide and she let out a shriek and hid behind Lexi.

"She is very shy and extremely skittish. Just be gentle and careful with her."

"Does she have a name?" Damon asked.

"Yes, but she has not shared it with us yet." Lexi said.

"Well hurry up. I want to know the name of a lady before I take her to bed."

Elena screamed and in a flash she was gone.

Lexi groaned. "Damon!"

"Oops."

Lexi sighed. "Edward can you see where she is, or what she is thinking?"

Edward had the ability to read minds.

"She's terrified. She is scared Damon will find her and hurt her like "he" did. I don't know who "he" is."

"Where is she hiding?"

"She keeps moving." Edward's eyes, then went wide. "She's headed for the front door."

In a flash Lexi was gone.

She made it to the front door just in time to stop Elena.

Elena was crying hysterically, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was shaking like a leaf and even though she didn't need to breathe, she was heaving just to get some air into her lungs.

"Honey, Honey, calm down. It's ok. Damon won't hurt you." Lexi told her.

It had no effect on her at all.

"Sweetie, please calm down. You're safe here."

Suddenly Elena just stopped crying. The sound of someone playing the piano echoed through the hallway. It seemed to be calming Elena down.

"Edward whatever you do, don't stop." Lexi muttered.

A soft, gentle, motherly voice was heard. "Oh, I love this song." That soft voice started to sing.

Elena was almost hypnotized by it. She had completely calmed down and turned to follow the voice.

Lexi followed behind her.

Elena stopped in the library room where a woman was sitting on the couch reading a book softly singing to herself. Elena went over and got on the couch laying down and resting her head on the woman's lap.

"Oh," the woman jumped startled. He looked down at the girl and smiled. "Hello, Sweetie. I'm Esme."

"This is the new member of our family. She hasn't told us her name." Lexi said.

"That's ok. I was very shy when I first arrived here too." Esme smiled gently.

Elena suddenly felt drawn to Esme, she was a rescued vampire too. She knew what it was like. "Esme." Elena spoke softly.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Sing."

Esme chuckled softly. "Did you like that?"

Elena nodded.

Esme smiled and softly started to sing again as she stroked Elena's hair.

It was the most relaxed and the most calm Lexi had ever seen this girl. Knowing she was ok Lexi quietly left the room with a smile on her face. It had been a rough start, but it all worked out in the end.

* * *

**A/N what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at _"hopelessromanticgurl" _**

**For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at _"Marie Drummond Romance Writer"_**


	3. Long Lost Love

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm sorry for the wait. I have been very busy working on my person novel. That is now complete I'll have more time for my Fan-Fiction stories. Please hang in there with me.**

* * *

It was the most relaxed and the most calm Lexi had ever seen this girl. Knowing she was ok Lexi quietly left the room with a smile on her face. It had been a rough start, but it all worked out in the end.

Quickly and easily Elena fell asleep. Esme smiled and continued to stroke her hair. She smiled when she sensed her husband and looked up. Carlisle was standing by the doorway, smiling.

"I should have known you'd be the first person she'd take to."

"I don't know what I did. She came to me on her own." Esme explained.

"Really?"

Esme nodded. "Edward was playing the piano and I started to sing along and the next thing I knew this little Angel was on my lap."

"Has she told you her name?"

"No. All she would say is 'sing'."

"At least she is speaking a little bit."

"Once she gets more comfortable here she'll talk. Remember what I was like when you first rescued me?"

"Of course, but you spoke."

"To you. I didn't speak to anyone else."

"We just need to find out more about her so we can add her to the system."

"Give it time."

"Esme, she wouldn't even shower. Lexi had to skip almost every single step."

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"She could not be trusting anyone, even me. She could be curled into a little ball in the corner crying and shaking and not letting anyone near her."

"That's true."

"Look at her, Carlisle, she's sleeping peacefully. She's calm and relaxed. Yeah, she's a little dirty and we don't know anything about her, but that will be fixed in time."

Carlisle smiled. "You're right."

"When am I not?" Esme teased.

"Watch it, Esme, I might just have to tickle you."

Esme poked her tongue out at him.

He chuckled. "Let me know when she wakes up. She tried to run away once, we need to keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't do it again."

Esme nodded and Carlisle left the room.

* * *

A few hours later Elena woke up to the sound of laughter. She stirred and opened her eyes. There were a lot more girls in the room now. But the woman Esme was still there. Elena sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning, Sweetie. Did you have a nice nap?"

Elena just nodded.

"These are some of the girls who live here." Esme said. "We have Caroline, Bonnie, Alice, Rosalie, Bella."

Biting her lip nervously Elena gave a shy wave.

The girl Bonnie slowly and carefully walked over. She knelt down in front of Elena on the couch.

"Hey, Honey, my name is Bonnie. I'm a witch, but I only use my powers to help people, not hurt them. Carlisle asked me to make you a daylight ring. Lexi and Damon were able to get some of your belongings and I found this beautiful charm bracelet." Bonnie held up a gold charm bracelet. "I thought you might like this better."

Elena's eye lit up when she saw the bracelet and she smiled widely. She put her hand out and allowed Bonnie to put it on her wrist. "I added a charm to it so it works as a daylight ring, just a bracelet."

"Thank you." Elena said softly.

"You're welcome, Sweetie."

The front door opened and Elena jumped.

"I'm home." A male voice said.

Elena gasped when she heard it. It couldn't be… could it?

A man with dirty blond hair and golden brown eyes walked in. He looked to the ladies and smiled. When he saw Elena he gasped. "Elena?"

"Stefan!"

Surprising everyone she jumped from her seat and ran into his waiting open arms and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest and clinging to him for dear life. Everyone just watched in amazement and shock. What just happen?

"Stefan explain." Caroline a blond hair girl asked.

Stefan ignored her and continued to hug Elena tightly and kiss her gently. She cried and hugged him tightly, returning his gentle kisses.

"Stefan, what's going on?" Esme asked in a more gentle tone.

"I know this girl."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean before my change and before her change we used to date. She was my girlfriend, her mom died and her father moved her away and we lost touch. I haven't seen or talked to her since."

Stefan gently lifted Elena up and walked over to the chair and sat down, keeping Elena tightly in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "Please tell me she wasn't one of the ones needed rescuing?"

No one said anything. Stefan sighed and hugged Elena tighter.

"This is the most I've seen her trust anyone since we brought her in." Lexi said.

Stefan just smiled softly at that. It was good to see even after all these years she still trusted him.

"Maybe you can help us." Lexi said. "I barely got her through the check-in steps. I got her to eat… that's it. Why don't you see if you can help her out."

"Sure." Stefan nodded. He stood and kept Elena close in his arms. "Come on, Angel, let's go."

Elena went with him and didn't try to pull away or object. She just clung to him for dear life.

* * *

They arrived back at Carlisle's office.

"Thanks for doing this, Stefan."

"Not a problem. I'm just glad I could help."

"Let's get started. First one is nice and easy. What's her name?"

"Elena Miranda Gilbert." Stefan answered.

"Date of birth?"

"August 6th."

"Age?"

"16."

"Do you know the date of her change?"

"No."

"Do you think you can get her to tell us?"

Stefan looked down to Elena in his arms and kissed her head.

She shrugged. "I don't know." She whispered.

"Well, she was 16 when we were together, it must have been shortly after her father moved her away from me."

"Is her father, her only living relative?"

"Yes. Her mother died in a car crash when she was younger."

"Do you know how we can get in touch with him?"

"NO!" Elena screamed. She started to cry. "NO! NO! NO!"

"Shh, shh, it's ok, Angel, it's ok, Shhh, Shhhh." Stefan soothed.

Carlisle gave Stefan a curious look.

"Her father was verbally and physically abusive to her. I wouldn't want her to go back to him."

"Ok, that's fine. While I have you here, can I ask you questions about your experience?"

"No. No." Elena continued to cry.

Carlisle sighed. "Ok, then that's enough. Stefan why don't you take her through the rest of the steps."

"Of course."

Stefan stood, keeping Elena close and headed out of Carlisle's office.

* * *

Then they went into the bathroom. Stefan closed and locked the door.

"Ok, Sweetie, let's get you all cleaned up and into some clean fresh clothes."

Elena continued to cry and shook her head. She pressed herself against the door, hoping she could go through it and run away.

"What is it, Baby? Why are you scared? It's just me and you. Would you rather do this alone?"

"No!" Elena answered.

"Then what is it?"

Elena looked at him and then to the shower.

"Are you scared of water?" he asked. "You've always been a little anxious around water, but you've never minded showers."

"Vervain." Elena whimpered.

"Vervain? You think the water from the shower is full of vervain?"

Elena nodded. "He'd let me shower, but the water always had vervain in it. It hurt me." She whispered, looking at the ground.

"I can promise you, there is no vervain in this water."

Elena just shook her head.

Stefan turned to the shower and turned on the shower. He put his arm under the water.

Elena screamed. "NO! STEFAN DON'T!"

Stefan pulled his arm out and showed it to Elena. "Look, Baby, look, just water droplets."

"No hurt?" Elena whimpered.

"No, Baby, no hurt. I promise."

"Stay." Elena nodded and slowly started to undress. They both left on their undergarments and got into the water. Stefan went first. When Elena saw he wasn't in pain she climbed in behind him. He held her close and kissed her. "I'm right here, nothing and nobody is ever going to hurt you again."

Stefan helped Elena get cleaned up and stay calm in the shower.

* * *

Once they got out Stefan helped Elena dry herself off and himself.

There was a knock at the door, causing Elena to freeze.

"It's ok, Angel."

He opened the door and Esme peeked her head in. "These are from Alice."

She handed him a stack of clean clothes.

"Thanks, Esme."

She left and he closed the door.

He turned to face Elena and handed her the clean clothes.

She took them but made no move to chance.

"Oh, right. My Bad, one second." Stefan said. He turned his back to her and brought his hands up to cover his ok. "Ok, go ahead. I'm not looking."

Elena giggled softly and quckly got changed. It felt nice to be in clean fresh clothes. When she was done she mumbled a quiet "Done".

Stefan turned back around to face her and smiled. "My turn, turn around Missy."

She did as he said and turned her back to him and covered her eyes with her hands. When he said done she turned back to face him.

"Now Lexi told me you fed. If you'd like more you are welcome to it."

"Full." Elena answered.

"Ok. Well next is a talk with Carlisle. I'm not sure you're up for that."

Elena shook her head.

"What about just a check up, make sure your body healed the way it was supposed to."

Elena shook her head once more.

"Ok. NO worries. Well you are officially done with the steps, as I call them. We can do whatever you want."

There was only one thing Elean really wanted to do. "Cuddle now?" she asked.

He walked up to her and hugged her close to his chest. "Cuddle now." He confirmed. He kissed the top of her head. They didn't care in they were in the middle of a bathroom. They were finally together again and this time Stefan would make sure they were never torn apart again. He was going to help Elena get past this. But how?

* * *

**A/N I know it's short. I just wanted to get a chapter out. What did you think? Leave me your thought in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	4. Second Day

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! **

* * *

There was only one thing Elean really wanted to do. "Cuddle now?" she asked.

He walked up to her and hugged her close to his chest. "Cuddle now." He confirmed. He kissed the top of her head. They didn't care if they were in the middle of a bathroom. They were finally together again and this time Stefan would make sure they were never torn apart again. He was going to help Elena get past this. But, how?

A few more minutes passed and Stefan spoke. "You ready to out of here?"

"No, stay." She mumbled.

"Baby, we are in the middle of the bathroom. It might start to smell."

"We alone." She whispered.

Stefan kissed her head and hugged her tighter. "I know you've always been shy toward meeting new people. With everything that has happened, I'm sure that's heightened, even more so because you're a vampire. But these people are going to be our new family. They love you and want to help you. They won't hurt you."

"No." Elena whimpered.

"Come on, Baby, please. Trust me. I won't let any of them hurt you."

"Hold me?"

"You can stay in my arms for as long as you want."

Elena nodded.

Stefan kept her in his arms and led her out of the bathroom. He took her outside to the backyard where there were less people. It was just Matt and Lexi.

"She ok?" Lexi asked.

"Much better. Nice and clean." Stefan nodded. "The best part, she smells like strawberries." He sniffed her neck and she giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Tickles."

He chuckled. He whispered in her ear "Don't think I forgot your secret tickle spot. I still remember them all."

She giggled when he kissed her neck and she shrugged again. "No tickles."

"Actually, I think tickles are just what the doctor ordered." He teased and pinched her sides.

She squealed and giggled. "Stefan!"

He laughed with her and stopped.

"No tickles." She said, cuddling back into his arms.

"I promise. Baby, you remember Lexi, she rescued you. Well, this is her boyfriend Matt." Stefan introduced.

Elena gave a small hi and wave before hiding herself in Stefan's chest.

"She's always been more shy towards men than woman, but as she gets to know you she'll get more comfortable with you." Stefan said.

"I understand. Take as much time as you need. I had a little sister, she was always really shy around strangers." Matt said gently to Elena.

"Matt's a softie he wouldn't hurt a fly." Lexi said.

"She's right, I capture the fly and release it back outside." Matt joked.

Elena giggled softly and nodded, turning to face him. "It's a live creature." She spoke softly.

"That's right. I'm sure it had a wife and kids at home." Matt continued.

Elena giggled, but then blushed and hid her face again.

Stefan smiled at Matt and Lexi and mouth "Thank you" to them. Maybe helping Elena heal wasn't going to be so hard after all.

* * *

That night everyone was sleeping when a loud scream woke everyone up.

"NO! STOP! HELP! STOP STOP!"

Everyone came running into the bedroom where the screams were coming from. Elena was tossing and turning in her bed as she cried and screamed in her sleep tangling herself up in the blanket in the process

Stefan was instantly by her side shaking her to wake her up. "Elena, wake up, Angel, wake up, it's ok, you're safe."

Elena shot up in bed screaming, until she felt arms wrap around her. She knew that feeling anywhere. She laid down in his arms as she stopped screaming and cried into his chest.

"I've got you. It's ok. You're safe." He cooed as he rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth.

"He came back for me!" she cried. "He wanted to take me back there and hurt me more."

"He's not coming back. Nobody is ever going to hurt you again. I'm right here and I'm going to protect you. I promise."

Elena slowly started to calm down. "Stay Stefan."

"I'll stay here for the rest of the night I promise."

Elena snuggled into him and fell back to sleep. He kissed her head and continued to soothe her. Everyone else left the room. Stefan laid down, keeping Elena in his arms and sighed. Lexi was supposed to take her out tomorrow and teacher to hunt, he had a bad feeling it wasn't going to go as well as everyone thought. He just hoped he was wrong. After all Elena liked Lexi, right? She trusted Lexi? Even if nobody agreed with it, he was going to follow them and be close enough to help Elena if needed, but far enough away that nobody would see him. "Alice, Edward, say nothing. I'm doing this with or without your permission." He said to the physic and mind reader in the family knowing they would hear him. With that, he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next day Elena spent most of the morning with Stefan. He helped her shower again because she was still nervous about water. They got dressed and ready together. They headed downstairs to the kitchen… well more like running down the stairs Elena was running from Stefan who was trying to tickle her.

She stopped in the kitchen giggling as Stefan caught up with her.

"Stefan stop." Elena giggled. "I want to eat. I'm hungry."

"Actually, you will not be feeding from the blood bottle today." Carlisle said as he walked in. "Today you will learn to hunt and fight."

Elena looked to Stefan in a panic. What would she be hunting? Not human, she would never do that. She couldn't.

"Elena, You, myself, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme all hunt animals to survive, we don't drink the human blood." Stefan explained.

"Lexi will be taking you. I need Stefan's help here." Carlisle said.

"No." Elena cried and ran into Stefan's arms. "Stefan, Stefan!"

Stefan hugged her and kissed her head. "Hey, listen, it's ok. You can trust Lexi. She will take care of you. It's just a hunt you'll be fine."

"No, no, no, no." Elena cried.

"Hey, Sweetie, it's ok." Lexi said coming into the room. "I promise I'll protect you."

Elena cried and shook her head.

"What if Stefan comes with us?" Lexi asked. "Would you feel better?"

Elena nodded. It wasn't hunting she was upset about. "Stefan stay with me."

"I'm sorry, but that will not be possible I need Stefan's help here." Carlisle said.

"No! Stefan!" Elena broke out into tears again.

"Carlisle it's her first hunt and her second day here just give her a break." Lexi said.

"We need her to do things with the others so she can learn to trust us. If Stefan is there it won't happen." Carlisle explained.

"She will, but allowing Stefan to come will help her feel safe enough to trust us."

Carlisle shook his head. "By allowing Stefan to come we are sending the message that we aren't safe to be around alone. Stefan needs to come to protect her from us. That's not true."

"Carlisle, if it wasn't for Stefan she would still be curled up in a ball on Esme's lap. She trusts him and she needs him to show her who is safe and who to trust. If she sees Stefan trusting me and Stefan allowing me to do things to help her, she will learn to trust me as well."

"No. This conversation is over. You will take Elena to hunt and Stefan will stay here with me."

Carlisle walked away without another word.

Elena started to cry harder as she clung to Stefan.

"What are we going to do?" Stefan asked.

"You're going to have to trust me." Lexi said low enough Elena wouldn't be able to hear over her own cries. "You're going to have to show Elena that you trust me enough to be alone with her."

"I do trust you, Lexi. But Elena doesn't trust anyone."

"Let's change that. Besides, I have an idea." Lexi smirked.

Stefan hugged her close and kissed her head. Then he pulled back. She whimpered. "Hey, Listen to me, go with Lexi, she will take good care of you. I promise I'll be right here waiting for when you get home."

"No." Elena cried.

"Lexi is my best friend. I trust her more than I trust anyone else in this house. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

Elena gasped when she realized something. "You're a rescue."

Stefan nodded. "I wouldn't have gotten through it without Lexi by my side. If you let her she will help you too."

Elena inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She nodded, looked to Lexi. "Ok."

Lexi smiled and took her hand leading her out of the house.

* * *

Lexi and Elena made it to the forest and stopped. Elena stood there unmoving. She was stiff as stone.

"Elena, Honey, breathe, you're ok. You're safe." Lexi said.

Tears filled Elena's eyes, but she said nothing. She sniffed softly.

Lexi sighed. "You want, Stefan don't you?"

Elena nodded as she looked to the floor. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings by not trusting them, but she felt safer with Stefan around. She couldn't explain it better than that.

Lexi took out her phone and dialed a number. She heard Stefan's voice answer the phone.

"Stefan, I need your help Elena is having a panic attack without you. Come quick please." With that, she hung up.

Elena looked to Lexi confused.

Lexi laughed. "All part of my plan. Leave the house so Carlisle knows we tried. Then call Stefan in a panic and make him think you're so scared it makes you sick, knowing Carlisle is listening so he knows next time to keep you two apart."

Elena smiled softly and nodded. Maybe Lexi wasn't so bad after all. "Thank you, Lexi."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Lexi knew it would take time for Elena to trust her. But she was worried how Elena was going to handle hunting. She didn't seem like the kind of person who could easily hurt animals. She just hoped it went well.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	5. Meeting Nessie

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy. My sister was in town and now my Grandma is moving down the street from me so that's been crazy. Anyway, here is the most recent chapter please enjoy and leave a review: **

* * *

Lexi knew it would take time for Elena to trust her. But she was worried how Elena was going to handle hunting. She didn't seem like the kind of person who could easily hurt animals. She just hoped it went well.

Stefan arrived quickly on the scene. Elena greeted him by hugging him quickly.

He hugged her back and kissed her. "I'm here now. It's ok."

She nodded and they pulled away. "What do I do?"

"Close your eyes." Stefan said. "Close your eyes and just listen."

Elena closed her eyes and listened. "What am I listening for?"

"You'll know it when you hear it, just focus." Lexi said.

Suddenly Elena heard something "… Wait, I hear… footsteps, fast footsteps…"

"Good, now tell me what do you smell?"

"A deer.. maybe two."

"Good, now I want you to open your eyes and let the vampire in you take over."

"But what if I can't stop myself…" Elena whimpered.

"Lexi and I are right here. We won't let you hurt anyone. All you'll be feeding off of is the animals."

Elena opened her eyes and smelled the deer blood again. Suddenly, before she knew what she was doing, she took off running, faster than she had ever ran before. Stefan and Lexi behind her trying to keep up.

Elena saw the deer and ran faster towards it. She pounced like a lion capturing the deer in her grasp. It wiggled and squirmed, trying to get loose. She looked at the deer and saw the fear in its eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whimpered and then she bit down into its neck and started drinking its blood as she cried while doing so.

When she could no longer take crying and drinking, she stopped and release the deer. It took off in a run. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stood there, unsure of what to do next.

Stefan came up behind her. "Don't worry. He will heal. Larger animals are more resilient."

She still had her back to him so he spoke again. "Hey," he said gently causing her to turn and face him. He smiled encouragingly. "You did it." He took a napkin and helped her wipe the blood from her face.

She sniffed softly as tears continued to fall, down her cheeks.

"I know it's hard. But you can do it." He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

"You taste good." He teased as he licked some of the blood from his lip.

She couldn't help but giggle.

"My favorite sound."

Once her face was clean she hugged him tightly and buried her face into his chest. "Can we please go home." She whimpered.

"Of course, Angel. Let's go."

He followed Lexi and together they ran back home. The hunting trip wasn't great, but it wasn't terrible either.

* * *

They arrived back home not long after that.

"How did she do?" Matt asked as he pulled Lexi in for a hug and kiss.

"She did very well for her first try. It's never easy and the first time is always the hardest." Stefan said.

"I hope that deer is ok." Elena whispered. "I didn't want to hurt him."

"You didn't. He's going to be just fine." Stefan soothed.

She sighed as she leaned against him and just went limp in his arms. Stefan hugged her and kissed her tightly.

"Where is Carlisle?" Lexi asked.

"In his office. He feels terrible. He didn't mean to upset Elena, he just wanted to help." Matt said.

"We understand just fine. It all worked out in the end." Stefan said.

"You guys should know, he told us today, he got another lead and if it checks out one of you two might have to leave." Matt said.

"I'll go, it's no big deal." Lexi said. "I just don't want to go with Damon."

"Go where?" Elena asked.

"Another resuce." Stefan said. "Lexi explained what we do right?"

Elena nodded. "You're leaving me?"

"Maybe not. It's up to Carlisle." Stefan said.

Elena sighed and clung tighter to him. She really hoped Stefan didn't have to leave to go on some kind of rescue missions. She didn't want Stefan to have to deal with "him."

"One of us will go, the other will stay home." Lexi said.

"Who goes and who stays?" Elena asked.

"That's up to you." Carlisle said as he walked into the room.

He went over and hugged Elena.

She tensed at first thinking she was trouble, but then relaxed.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie. I was just trying to help you. I didn't mean to upset you worse. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Elena said softly. "I forgive you."

Carlisle pulled back with a smile. "Thanks."

"Carlisle, can you send someone else on the rescue and let Lexi and I stay with Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Maybe, we will see." Carlisle said. Then he left.

Elena sighed. "I want you to stay."

"I know, Baby. Don't worry, everything will be ok."

Just then Carlisle peeked his head back in, "Stefan, can I talk to you for a minute in my office?"

"Sure." Stefan nodded.

Carlisle left as Stefan looked to Elena. "Go with Lexi and I'll be back soon."

"Are you in trouble because of me?" Elena whispered.

"No, I'm not in any trouble, Elena." Stefan told her. He kissed her head and headed out of the room.

Elena looked to Lexi. "What's happening?"

"Carlisle is just talking to Stefan. It's not a big deal. Nobody is in trouble. Come on, do you want to watch a movie?"

"No, I want Stefan to come back."

"He will come back. I promise. While we wait for him, let's do something fun."

"Where is Carlisle's office?"

Lexi laughed. "Elena, relax. Stefan is just fine."

Elena sighed and looked at the floor.

"Hey, Elena, right?"

Elena's head jerked up when she heard the voice. It was… if she remembered right, it was Bella.

"Yeah. You're Bella?" Elena asked.

"Yep. I wanted to introduce you to someone you haven't met yet." Bella said. She knelt down to a small child standing next to her. "This is my beautiful daughter Nessie."

Elena's none, beating heart melted as she looked at the little girl. She knelt down to her height. All her fears vanished. "Hi, Sweetie. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Elena."

Again Elena's heart melted into goo. She giggled. "Honey, you can just call me Elena."

"Ok Elena."

Elena giggled. "How old are you sweetie?"

Nessie held up 6 fingers.

"Wow, you're sixteen." Elena fake gasped.

Nessie giggled. "No, Silly. I'm six."

"Oh, six. I thought you were sixteen."

Nessie giggled. "Nope."

"You such a big girl at six."

"Yeah! Mommy says I'll be as big as her by the time I reach 10."

Elena giggled and nodded. "I'm sure you will be."

As Elena laughed and talked with Nessie, Bella stood up and walked over to Lexi.

"Thank you for that." Lexi whispered. "I was starting to worry, she'd have another panic attack without Stefan."

Bella nodded. "It's not a problem. Nessie seems to really like her. I'm glad we could help her get more comfortable."

"It's going to take a lot more than a six year old to get her comfortable here." Lexi sighed.

"Hey, anyone we've ever taken in was very shy and quiet at first, but then got more comfortable and open. It's just going to take time."

Lexi sighed, but smiled as she watched Elena laugh with Nessie as she made a joke. She hoped Bella was right. She was running out of ideas on how to help Elena heal. Was Elena going to be the one vampire they couldn't help?

* * *

**A/N Ok time to be honest...I'm stuck. I have no idea where to go with this story. Does anyone have any idea I could use? You will get credit and a shout out if I decide to use it. Please help me! Leave your ideas in a PM or reviews. Thanks Guys! **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


End file.
